


Sewn Shut

by Anesther



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Character Study, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Pre-Canon, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anesther/pseuds/Anesther
Summary: Odin Arrow had been born to rule. He grew up believing that his fate was set: praise, affection, and the throne was his. Until he was cursed. And despite his inner demon, he is determined to complete the mission he set out to do.





	1. Fødsel

**Author's Note:**

> Check it, I ain't dead.
> 
> This story has been in mental development for the last two or so years. Having the fact Odin is a prince finally be revealed (CALLED IT), I decided to let this come to fruition. This will largely cover Odin's past, and will probably continue to have theories of mine as we don't have all the information, as well as a little beyond the current events of the comic. Presumptuous but eh.
> 
> Happy Birthday Odin.

Parturition

-

Blood stained white sheets, shouts echoing through the hallways.

Snow blew across the shuttered windows, howling incessantly, but never coming close to the ones inside.

A woman gripped her husband’s hand, another cry clawing out of her throat as a contraction wracked her body. Sweat beaded down brow and cheek, dark hair sticking to a pale face. Her complexion red from strain, she bellowed another chilling scream. Her husband murmured soothing words against her scalp.

“You’re doing great, my Lady, just a little more!” the midwife encouraged. They turned to their assistants and barked orders before turning back to the woman. “Keep it up, I’m sure it’ll be soon.”

The woman emitted shallow breaths, huffing as she allowed her head to recline. She wanted to sleep. The candlelights flickered in her peripheral vision, dim and distant as her head swam.

They’ve been here for so long now…

Her eyes widened as she sat straight up, crying out as a torrent of pain spread down through her pelvis and legs.

“I see the head! Keep pushing!”

Another furious yell, clinging to her worried husband’s hand, she gave another firm push—

Cries resonated along with hers. Sure and long.

“It’s a boy!”

A flash of solace goes through her mind.

A boy...

She looked at her husband, who could only glance at her in wonder and shock. He was about to leave her side to check when she latched onto his hand, nails digging into his palm, screaming again.

Alarmed, he squeezed back and turned to the midwife, who wasn’t regarding him at all.

“Gods, another one! Girls, get ready!”

Breathing heavy, head thick as lead, the woman gave several pushes, sick of the stench of blood and sweat in the air. After some moments that felt far too infinite, another baby came forth, crying as loud as the first.

She collapsed onto the bed, drowsy from pain and exhaustion. She kept her mouth shut, waiting with bated breath, though she tried to calm her nerves. Blearily, she observed the midwife talking about the labor with a physician, her husband’s profile muted in the corner of her eye.

“Your Majesties, you have two boys,” the midwife told them enthusiastically. The assistants bustled over, fussing and preening over another heir to the kingdom.

She let herself sink further into the mattress, desiring to be swallowed whole. But upon seeing the child come into view, she felt revitalized once again. Her husband was handed the first-born, cleaned up and bundled in a blanket. He stared down in awe, stroking his thumb alongside the child’s face. The baby gurgled, shivering.

She turned her head, peering at the both of them. A small smile touched her mouth, “It’s a boy…”

“A good strong one,” he whispered. Turning to her, he grazed a hand over the soft, tender scalp, a fine patch of black hair covering it. Holding out their child to give over, he felt a surge of pride and contentment.

She pulled the baby close, cooing softly. The infant didn’t pay her any mind, continuing to make minute noises. Amazed, she noticed her throat tighten as she wept, overcome with tremendous relief. They had begun to wonder if it would ever happen.

After all this time, they were blessed with children.

Her husband wrapped an arm around her shoulders, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Finally,” she breathed.

The midwife returned from a different room, cradling the second infant. They offered him to the king, who smiled joyously. The queen reached over to caress her second child, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek as the first nestled into her chest.

Two sons.

Two princes.

Odin and Olai.


	2. Spøk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of stuff had been going on, but I’m gonna try updating this as I got some free time; even if it’s more like a sequence of chronological vignettes than anything, leading to shorter chapters, I’m sure it’ll even out. While the latest updates explained a lot, there’s still more left unsaid so it’s all character exploration, so this will be interesting.

Prank

-

Odin loves autumn.

A full five years seemed too good to be real. In twelve more months it would be the final year, from what his parents said, and while that’s disappointing, there wasn’t anything too bad about it.

Odin enjoys stomping his feet on the leaves, crunching underneath the sole of his shoe. His mother told him that the harvest season was her favorite, all the changing colors, with the even temperature made it lovely to be outside. She brings him out to get fresh air whenever there was a reprieve from meetings with the Council. Odin is always happy spending time with her in the woods.

She would bring Olai too, though he didn’t partake in the majesty of their planet in the same way Odin did.

Odin walks along a path trekked by their people, lifting his legs high as he could to stomp stomp stomp all the way to a tree and back. Giggling, Odin notices Olai sitting in one spot, their mother cloud watching.

Grinning, Odin goes over to his brother, asking, “Hey, hey, wanna play?”

Olai looks at him, “Play what?”

“Pile diving?” he suggest, pointing to his right at an inviting pile of leaves.

Olai gets to his feet, not bothering to respond more than that. They break into a run and jump directly into the assorted leaves, the scent of dirt and dry foliage wafting up their nostrils. The pile collapses beneath them, crackling under their weight. They laugh as they bounce up to head into another pile. Odin tosses leaves into the air, squealing with joy. As he throws them upward, he notes one that’s exceptionally golden, flittering above intact, bright as the sun. He snatches it midair and rushes over to show his mother.

“Mom, look!”

She turns to him, smiling, “It’s beautiful, sweetheart!” She takes the leaf and admires it, twirling it between thumb and forefinger.

Odin’s lips curl back in a grin. Olai stares at them.

Their mother tucks the leaf gently into the pocket of her skirt, “Come along then.” Offering her hand, Odin takes it.

“I got one too!” Olai shouts. Running up to them, he holds the leaf up high.

“Thank you!” she says, taking it from him.

Suddenly, she yelps as a spider, large enough to fit over her thumbnail, emerges from behind the leaf. She shakes her hand several times, dropping it quick. Odin watches the arachnid scamper off, frightened by the sound and movement. Olai guffaws, hands on his stomach, hunched over.

Odin stomps one foot on the ground, hands in fists, “That wasn’t nice!”

Olai recovers, snickering, “It wasn’t gonna hurt her, Dad said those are okay.”

Their mother looks at him, hand at her chest, but already calm, “It only surprised me a little, but someone else may not let it go that easy. You need to consider all things involved.”

“I didn’t even know the spider was on it,” Olai says, crossing his arms.

“You didn’t?”

“No.”

Their mother frowns for a moment. Deciding not to pursue the issue, she holds out her hands, “Come along, we need to be home.”

Odin glances at his brother, who returns the gaze with a mischievous grin.

Odin purses his lips.

Rude.


End file.
